


Gon the big fat furry

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Furry, Ice Cream, Killua Has A Gun (Oh My God!), M/M, Pants Pissing, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon the big fat furry

Gon ran around the neighborhood on all fours screaming "WOOF WOOF!!!"

While Killua was chasing him with a Very Real Gun.

thay were roleplaying lol

completely normal.

"get back here u goddamn furfagg" Killua screams and he aims his pistol at Gon.

Gon turns a corner. "WOOF WOOF OWOOOFO WOFOOFOW WOOF!!!"

Killua followed. "I should have brought my skateboard for this." he thought.

Then Gon saw another dog and the dog and Gon proceeded to sniff each others butts.

fucking gross.

Killua ssaw and screamed "OH MY GOD GON CAN ONLY SNIFF MY ASS!!!" So he shot the other dog.

bye dog.

Gon ran away again screaming "WOOF WOFOFFOO WOOF!!!"

And Killua chased him more.

haha what a bunch of fuckers.

Eventually Killua got tired and stopped for ice cream.

But the ice cream man was confused??? The kid had a GUN????

So he gave killua all the ice cream.

Then Killua said, "This ice cream gun be good."

Nice pun, fag.

But Gon came and ate some of the ice cream haha.

"OMFG !!!" Killaa screamed. "sTUPID DOG!"

So Killua shot Gon but you see he shot one of the spikes on Gon's head and it flew off.

Fucking useless!

"well..." Killua said.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gon screamed.

Then Killua thought, why?

Why must his boyfriend be a furry?

So he blamed Neopets.

yeah

So after Killua finished his ice cream he chased Gon around again.

People were fucking confused, so each time Killua was asked, he'd answer,

"Friendship is like peeing your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel the true warmth..."

What the fuck?

Then someone called the popo haha.

But you see it was actually Mr. Popo from Dragonball.

that creepy ass genie man

who is Black.

Once Gon and Killua saw him, they stared into his lifeless eyes.

And they were sucked in.

Bye Gon.

Bye Killua.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i lied it wasn't about furries


End file.
